This study is to use the Denver II to estimate the prevalence of suspect developmental screening results in children from birth to 6 years in the American sub-populations, describe and evaluate the associations of child's age, sex, ethnicity, maternal education, family income and place of residence with the Denver II suspect results and evaluate the Denver II methods.